Fergus mac Róich
Active Skills Bravery A= |-| Restless Soul B= |-| Eye of the Mind (True) A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |-| Rank A++= Ascension |4}} |22 = |15}} |21 = |8}} |33 = |2}} |32 = |7}} |31 = |4}} |43 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |41 = |8}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography '''Height/Weight: '''184cm ・ 90kg '''Source: '''Celtic Mythology '''Country of Origin: '''Ireland '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Gender: '''Male Heaven and Earth Sky Great Rotation! A brave warrior from the Celtic, Ulster era (Cycle). A member of the Knights of the Red Branch, a magic sword-user that is also known as the friend and foster father of the hero Cu Chulainn. A great glutton that possessed matchless vigor, great generosity, who didn't felt envy nor fear-- even now, Fergus' reputation as a magnificent brave warrior has been left for posterity. Caladbolg - Rainbow Sword Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army Also known as Spiral Rainbow Sword. Or just Spiral Sword. An Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that boasts high-power and wide-range, which makes even landscape destruction possible. Its sword-shimmer when brandished "cut off three hills" - such fearsome power has been denoted in legends. In legends, it cut a hill by means of "a sword-shimmer that extended like rainbow", but when wielded as a Noble Phantasm, Caladbolg's aspects as a landscape destruction weapon becomes pronounced. Namely, a no-questions-asked great attack that breaks the earth. It has been said that, in later ages, it became the model for the magic swords・holy swords that many heroes obtained. Also, the model of Excalibur Galatine. A man who established a corner of the Knights of the Red Branch, but he left the knight order out of rage from the betrayal of Conchobar, king of Ulster. At the outbreak of the greatest war in Ulster legends, he stayed beside his lover Medb, queen of Connacht, and displayed his valour. He was kept from revealing his true prowess due the fact Cu Chulainn was in Ulster, but still reached the point where he was one step away from slaying King Conchobar. Due the pledge (geis) exchanged with Cu Chulainn at this occasion, he will achieve victory almost unconditionally in case there is a rematch with him. At the time of the second invasion of Ulster, Queen Medb - who was scheming her revenge against Cu Chulainn - concluded that "Fergus existence will become a bother" and did not invite him to the battlefield. Afterwards, he was assassinated by a jealousy-driven King Ailill, Medb's husband. His wish for the Holy Grail is to "once again "get along" together with my wife and Medb". Get along. Together. By the way, his wife is a goddess of the forest-- a Divine Spirit. There are not that many humans who can compare to his peerlessness! Category:Servants